


Seraphic Privilege

by viceindustrious



Category: Paradise Lost - John Milton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious





	Seraphic Privilege

Satan tells the story of his meeting in the Garden.

"You called him a cherub," Beelzebub says, afterwards.

"It was meant-"

"As an insult, I know."

"Because _he_ finds it so."

"Would you have said it if I had been standing beside you?"

"You have no understanding of this," Satan snaps, curt.

He is scowling, shoulders hunched as he leaves.

But later he will return and kiss the knuckles of Beelzebub's hand and allow himself to be embraced and forgiven and wonder again, how Beelzebub can understand so much of him even through the maddening, clumsy imperfection of words alone.


End file.
